S17 episode 2
Platinum wins immunity again Ben: I know there has been some talk about getting rid of me, why because I voice my opinion or whatever, that's bulls***, I am the only one who can start the fire the only one who works around camp, I'm not joking they will die if they vote me out so I dare them too Darren: I am really pushing for Todd tonight the supposed reason being we need to start winning, but that's not the problem what so ever, as far as I know right now he's the smartest guy on the island by far, he knows the game he knows how to survive he strategizes in plans this is defintley guy who can play under the radar and destroy us all in a merge situation so I'm going to make sure Todd is packing his bags tonight Clint: We are basically in the same situation we have been in the past except rather then Hugh and Ben it's Todd and Ben, I think maybe Dominik is a little leaned more towards Ben, and Darren is defintley wanting to vote Todd tonight and I mean a little peace in camp life would be nice but we need to start winning or none of us will make it far Dominik: There is really two people up for debate tonight that being Ben and Todd, look I know we need to win challenges but Todd might maybe be the weakest but he's not weak we are defintley on the verge of winning something and it's better to cut a tribe virus like Ben, I know not everyone shares my same opinion but that's what I'm pushing for Samir: I really don't like Ben he's just an arrogant jerk, but I need to start winning we've lost two in a row and this losing thing just can not become consistent, I don't want to not have a shot in this game because my tribe can't win a freaking challenge and this puts me at a crossrhodes I want Todd to stay and Ben to go but is that the best survivor move now that's the question Saul: I'm really giving it my all in these challenges and I'm convinced sooner or later we are going to win, I think we are going to win the next one because ain't no way we are losing three in a row dammit, now if Ben or Todd will be apart of that winning team is what we attempt to determine tonight and either or I'm ok with, I'm trying not too play a big role in the decision because I don't want to be a decision maker at this point so I can keep a target off my back Todd: I am under the impression my name has come up, but I've been playing socially and I'm pretty sure based on the friendships I guess I have made that it is clear it has to be Ben tonight, I mean I don't think I'm significally weaker then people in challenges and we aren't losing by much so I don't think I'm that much of a concern to the tribe, at least not as much as Ben Todd's final words I knew if I could get past the first couple weeks that I could do very well in this game, but I couldn't get past day 6 so my journey ends here